Simplify the following expression: ${15+2(-z+2)}$
Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 15 + {2(}\gray{-z+2}{)} $ $ 15 {-2z+4} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -2z + {15 + 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -2z + {19}$ The simplified expression is $-2z+19$